This invention relates generally to a rocker, and in particular, to a rocker that produces audible and/or visual outputs.
Some conventional rocking devices include an output system that generates music. Other conventional rocking devices include activity centers that provide entertainment for an infant. Many conventional rocking devices do not provide for physical play by an infant and an output generating system that can be activated by an infant. Accordingly, infants quickly become disinterested in conventional rocking devices.
A need exists for a rocker that is easy to move and that generates outputs to stimulate a user. A need also exists for a rocker that provides for physical interaction with a user.